Team Lyoko and Team Seven
by Preci LV
Summary: Ever since the day that Team Seven transferred into Kadic Academy, Sasuke and Naruto were known to get on the Lyoko Warriors' nerves while Sakura was trying to keep the peace (even though Odd was making it hard) but when they discover the underground way to Lyoko, Jeremie thinks that they have more use than he realizes, along with William.
1. Meet the Kids

Kadic Academy was a rich and original looking building for young preppy students. That is if you want to call them young and preppy. They seemed like mindless zombies (I'm joking). Jeremie Belpois, an eleven year old tech-savvy expertise was all alone in his bedroom in the boarding school. Typing away on his big computer. His face in front of the screen. He takes a sip of his soda while he was clicking away, but his knucklehead friend, Odd Della-Robbia, opens the door, laughing along side with their other friend, Ulrich Stern, the bad boy of the trio. Jeremie was getting irritated. Pushing his glasses close to his eyes as he spins his body around to face them.

"Why the heck are you two idiots so loud all of the time?!"

Odd comes close to the nerd as he messes up his blonde hair. Pushing Odd off of him, he fixes his hair.

"Haha! Ulrich, look at him! Trying to impress Aelita!"

Jeremie blushes at her name. Aelita. Miss Aelita Schaeffer. The beautiful pink-haired heroine that Jeremie managed to free from the horrid land of Lyoko. X.A.N.A. was this evil virus that took over the land.

"Shut up. I'm not!"

Ulrich combs his already perfect brown hair and says, "Quit picking on him, dude. He's not all into YOUR love-life..."

"My love life is nobody's business!", Odd jokes to them. Running his fingers through his blonde traffic-coned shaped hairdo. (He did had his hair straighten down, but it was up now due to them going back and forth to Lyoko through a teleportation tube).

"Anyways," continues Odd. "We don't joke with Ulrich on YUMI!"

Ulrich hits him on his head. Yumi Ishiyama was another one of their friends, a beautiful girl with short cropped black hair and of Japanese decent. Being a year older than all of them.

"Yumi is not the type to have crushes."

"You upset or something...?"

"NO!" Ulrich was blushing hardly while Odd was laughing loudly. Jeremie pushed both of them out of his room. They both bumped into a pink-haired girl. But, it wasn't Aelita. She looked like a new kid. A girl with long pink hair and green eyes. Wearing a white button-down dress shirt and a black and pink pleated skirt. She glares at the boys on the ground.

"Watch it, you idiots! You almost bumped into me!", she says.

"Sorry.", Ulrich and Odd both said in unison.

The girl growls as she walks past the two boys before waving at Jeremie. "Hi, Jeremie!"

"Hey, Sakura."

She leaves.

Odd and Ulrich both get up. Looking at the new girl sashay with an attitude.

"Rude, much? She didn't bother to help us!", whined Odd.

"Shut up before she comes back.", says Ulrich.

"She's worst than Yumi!"

"Yumi's not that bad, Odd.", says Jeremie.

"Please, Jeremie. You know nothing about girls! Right, Stern...? Huh...?"

From the look on Ulrich's face, Odd and Jeremie both could tell that he was **not** amused. Odd knew better than to stop talking trash about Yumi Ishiyama. Even though he **clearly** didn't want to. But, he must. For the sake of his pretty boy face depended on it.

"Let's go, you guys," says Ulrich. "I don't wanna be late for Jim's gym class. He'll blow a fuse if we're late."

"Oh, wah-wah! When is he never blowing a fuse? He's a bomb ticking every second!", jokes Odd. Ulrich sighs as he grabs his knucklehead friend by his purple shirt collar. Before bumping into a tall girl.

"Watch it, Odd!", yells the girl.

Odd eyes the girl slowly. Black clothing. Short cropped black hair. Mean glare in her eyes. Japanese decent. Yumi. Of course.

"Shut it, Ishiyama! I WAS watching it! Your fat butt was in my way!"

Yumi hits him on the top of his head and yells at him, "I WAS waiting for you idiots! Jim's waiting for us already!"

Ulrich holds Yumi back, but quickly lets her go as he begins to get too attached to her. Both of them blushing at each other, Ulrich nods at the Japanese beauty. Yumi nods back and says, "Come along, boys. We got gym to suffer."

"Yay...", the boys mumbled as they were about to go to gym before Odd was nearly ran over by two obnoxious new kids, who were obviously chasing each other. Yumi grabs one of them and says, "Watch it, you!"

The boy with darkish hair glares at her and says, "You're not the boss of me. I can take care of myself."

"What's the problem?", asks Ulrich cockily.

"This idiot is my problem.", says the boy, who points to a blonde spiky-haired boy, who stuck his tongue out at the crew. Growling at him, the boy pulls Yumi's hand away from the collar of his blue t-shirt and chases the knucklehead boy again. Yumi growls at him.

"You see how those to act? They act like you two idiots!", she says as she points to both Odd and Ulrich, whose jaws dropped. How could she accuse Ulrich of such childish behavior? He could understand Odd...but him...?! Ridiculous!

"Okay.", says Ulrich. "I apologize. Now let's get going already."

The crew runs to the locker rooms to change and go into the gym where Jim Morales, the gym teacher and head disciplinary of Kadic Academy, was awaiting for them to yell at them.

At gym, the boys were standing on one side of the gymnasium while the girls were on the other side. The game for today was dodgeball and Jeremie hated it. Jeremie was NOT the athletic type of person. He groans as he was side to side with William Dunbar, who was smiling at the weakling. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Will says, "Jeremie, don't worry about it. I'll watch your back. Okay?"

Jeremie nods as he returns Will's smile. "Thanks. But, I got it...I hope."

Jeremie takes off his glasses and puts them in the glasses case. Will slaps him on the back a 'little' too hardly, making him fall to the ground, when he said, "Good game, sport...oops."

"It's okay.", says Jeremie as he slowly gets up. Will helps him up. "Thanks, William."

William smiles but looks at Yumi, who was smiling at him. He waves at her. She nods her head as she tucks a lock of her short black hair behind her ear. Now, Yumi was not known to be the girly type, but she couldn't help herself but to feel this way towards William, since they were childhood friends at one point. Ulrich was watching the both of them and he was stewing with anger and jealousy. How could William be so egotistic? William is a nuisance as he was a doppelgänger of Odd. William has bluish-like hair (like one of the boys that I've mentioned) and he was a bit taller than the other boys and a bit older like Yumi. He had a bit of a cocky bad boy attitude (due to the fact that he was expelled from many schools) and was overly-confident in himself, but later made friends with the Lyoko friends. Due to the fact that he knows of Lyoko. But later promised to not tell anyone. Not even Sissi. Her real name being Elisabeth Delmas, she was the daughter of the principal of Kadic Academy and was the popular girl in the school, she despises the Lyoko gang but has a crush on Ulrich, mch to both his and Yumi's dismay. The game was starting as Jeremie kept getting hit in the face with dodgeballs. Aelita was trying her best not to hurt anyone. But, she ends up being out by Ulrich on accident.

"Sorry, Aelita.", he says.

Aelita smiles as she sits next to an injured Jeremie. Gasping, she gets him a bandage and puts on the scar on his face. Giggling, she eyes him and says, "Dodgeball isn't your thing, is it?"

Jeremie shakes his head. "Not the sports type."

She laughs and pats his back. Thank you, Aelita."

"You're welcome, Jeremie."

She smiles at him then turns her attention to the blonde spiky-haired boy, who was watching her. She waves at him. He, however, spazzs out and turns his attention to the dodgeball game.

"What's his deal, Aelita?"

"I don't know. He's funny though. He's in one of my classes. English, I believe. I keep forgetting his name."

"He and his friend nearly ran over Yumi."

They jump as they heard Odd's scream as he was hit by Sissi's ball.

"Ouch. You can shake it off, Odd!", cheers Aelita.

Aelita was always the cheery one. Always cheering up her friends. That's what Jeremie liked abut her. Apart from her being pretty and smart. Boy, Jeremie was a fool. But, Aelita didn't care. He was a alright with her. The spiky-haired boy comes over to her and waves.

"Oh, hi. Sorry. I keep forgetting your name."

"I-it's okay...hey! I saw you this morning."

"Yeah. You tripped over Yumi!"

"She was standing there. She is tall for a girl."

"Hey, watch it! She'll kill your short self."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Stop, boys. Before you get into trouble.", says Aelita. "What is your name?"

"Yeah, and your friend who was jerky to Yumi."

"He's not my friend. He's a jerk...like your friends."

"My friends aren't jerky."

"I'll talk to you later, Aelita.", says the spiky blonde before leaving. He turned and said, "Name's Naruto, by the way."

"Ok."

He goes back into the game. Aelita sighs to herself and smiles. Jeremie didn't like that smile. That meant that she was starting to like him. But, Jeremie wanted Aelita wanted her for his own. So, Odd can shut up and prove that he was good with girls...


	2. Dodgeball

After the torturous game of dodgeball was over, the boys and girls all went into their appropriate locker rooms to change. As the boys were showering, a spiky-haired boy has stolen Odd's towel secretly. As Odd was about to dry off, he grabs for his towel, which was gone.

"HEY!", screams Odd. "Who took my stuff!"

Odd pokes his head out of the shower a bit, as if not to let anyone see his body, only to see a laughing blondie. Odd growls and says, "I'll get you, brat!"

The young blonde spiky-haired kid ran off with his towel and clothes. The dark-haired kid sighs and walked off as he was only wearing his shorts but he was trying to put his blue shirt back on.

"Naruto. Give him his stuff back."

"No way!"

The boy sighs and walks away.

Odd hisses at his friend, Ulrich, who was already dresses. "Ulrich! Can you help a friend out, man?"

Ulrich rolls his eyes as he opens his locker door and throws some extra clothes to his dimwitted friend. Growling at Ulrich, Odd puts on his clothes and comes out of the shower steaming mad. Odd was wearing jeans and a sporty t-shirt while wearing his regular sneakers. Glaring at his friend, Odd shakes his head with regret. Ulrich smirks and says, "You asked. Blame yourself."

"You know I hate sports!"

"Don't say I didn't help."

"Uhhh...guys. I got someone's clothes from off the ground outside of the locker room.", says William as he has a hold of Odd's clothes.

"My clothes! Gimme!", says Odd as he goes back to change. Ulrich was laughing at Odd's stupidity. William looks at Ulrich and asks what has happened.

"Apparently, Odd had his stuff stolen by that Uzu...Uzu...whatever his last name is."

"Oh, you mean that new kid who's a horrible Odd clone."

"Shut up!"

William laughs along side with Ulrich, who was shaking his head at poor Odd Della-Robbia, who was mad at the both of them. As they left the locker room, they saw Jeremie and Aelita talking to each other. Will and Ulrich hid behind the wall while Ulrich grabs a hold of Odd's shirt collar to drag him back to hide with them. As they were listening, both Aelita and Jeremie were laughing and joking around.

"I can't believe Naruto did that."

"Typical new kid."

"He's like Odd in a way."

"Yeah, he is."

Odd was about to protest, but Ulrich pulls him back again.

Aelita giggles and says, "Don't let him get to you guys. I've met him a few times. He's really sweet and funny."

 _Darn it, Aelita. Not again._

"Maybe. He's okay, I guess."

"Don't worry.", says Aelita, who puts a hand gently on his shoulder. Jeremie was blushing while Aelita was giggling away. Aelita had a sweet laugh. She was also so kind and sweet-hearted. No wonder Jeremie was in love with her. Suddenly, Sissi's henchmen, Herve Pichon (the genius) and Nicholas Poliakoff (the dunce) bumped Jeremie from behind, making his glasses fall. Jeremie growls as he picks his glasses from the floor. "Herve. Nicholas. Why can't you bug someone else?"

"Because it's fun.", says Nicholas then catches a quick glance at Aelita, which made him blush hardly. "H..h..hi, Aelita."

"Hi, Nicholas.", Aelita says, smiling at him.

Nicholas was hesitant to say anything to her anymore, not because that Jeremie and Herve was there, but he was a nervous wreck around her.

Odd comes from his hiding spot and says, "Leave Einstein alone, will ya!"

Herve growls and says, "what are _you_ gonna do about it, Della-Robbia?!"

William comes close to the nerd and says, "I'm gonna do something about it. Got a problem?"

Herve stammers, "U-u-uh...no. Not me."

"N-not me either.", says Nicholas.

William glares at the two henchmen when Sissi comes out of the locker room, saying, "C'mon, you two! I'm leaving...Hi, Ulrich. Hi, William."

Ulrich frowns while William nods his head a bit. The two boys didn't like Sissi at all. In fact, pretty much _no one_ at the Academy liked Sissi. Some kids pretend to like her since she was the popular girl at the school and her dad's the principal. poor little principal's girl. So sad, I know. It must be weird for her, but meh. It is what it is, right? As the two bumbling idiots she hangs around follows her side, Nicholas looks back at Aelita, who was comforting Jeremie, who was upset with himself for not standing up for himself. At Odd and William for interfering. Why wasn't he like them? Why did he have to be afraid of the bullies? Why can't he be tough?

"Thank you, Odd and William. I'd never thought that they were ever going to leave.", says Aelita. "Herve is a jerk. I don't know how you guys can put up with him."

"Yeah. But, hey! Anything for you guys.", says Odd happily while William smiles as he cheers up Jeremie. "Cheer up, man. You'll get 'em next time."

"I don't need your charity!", blurts out Jeremie.

William stands still and looks at Jeremie. Odd growls and says, "At least we stood up for you, Einstein!"

Jeremie shakes his head when Yumi comes towards them. "What's the matter with you guys now...?"

"Nothing.", says Jeremie sourly as he walks away from his friends. Ulrich finally comes out from his hiding spot and tries to talk to Jeremie. "Dude, calm down. It's alright. You don't have to be a hero with Aelita. She likes you just the way you are."

"You know nothing about me, Ulrich. And I don't like her like that."

"It's noticeable."

"No, it's not! It's not like you and Yumi!"

Jeremie covers his mouth quickly, for he knew that Ulrich might beat him up for saying that out loud. He was praying in his head that Yumi didn't manage to overhear him. Ulrich looks at him with a spark of fire in his eyes. "Ulrich, I-"

Ulrich pushes past him and goes to talk to his friends, not paying Jeremie any mind. He didn't have any rights to talk trash about him nor Yumi in front of him like that. Not like that Jeremie meant it or any kind. Jeremie goes into his room, only to find it trashed! All of his stuff scattered all over the floor! He screams as he goes to clean everything, knowing who had done it. He hears laughter from behind him. It was the spiky-haired new kid. His competition for Aelita. Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. Tension Comes in Groups

"What do you want from me, Uzumaki?"

"Just looking for some losers to pick on."

Jeremie glares at him as he picks up his stuff from off the floor.

"I'm not a loser."

"Says someone who can't even talk to a pretty girl like Aelita."

"Shut up!"

Then, a girl pokes her head out of Jeremie's door opening. She glares at Naruto, scolding at him. "Will you ever pick on anyone your own size? That is...if you could find someone your size."

Naruto turns his head around and sees a girl with beautiful pink hair, but it wasn't Aelita.

"S-s-Sakura. Hi. How are you?", stammers Naruto.

"Don't play innocent. Stop picking on Jeremie!"

Naruto grumbles, "Fine..."

Sakura waves and smiles at Jeremie.

""You have a crush on him or something, Sakura?", jokes Naruto. which he shouldn't have done so. Sakura growls and hits him on the top of his head, leaving a big bruise. Jeremie smiles and waves at Sakura, who helps him clean his stuff. "Are you responsible for this, Naruto...? If you are, I'll tell Mister Jim."

"What's Jim gonna do?"

"Besides give you detention...?"

Naruto gulps and groans as he helps along, so he could impress Sakura, who was more interested in Jeremie than him. Naruto, for one, was sadden but didn't cared. He hated Jeremie, but he also likes Aelita. She did look a bit like Sakura. Only a little bit nicer. As the kids became close to being done, Sakura scolds Naruto again. "If you do something this stupid ever again, I'll tell Mister Jim. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...", mumbles Naruto, irritated. Sakura tugs on his ear and asks him, "What was that...?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

She lets go and hugs Jeremie. Blushing, Jeremie hugs her back. Sakura waves goodbye to the two enemies and leaves, eventually bumping into the dark-haired boy.

"S-sorry, Sasuke."

"Hmmph."

Sasuke walks past her, looking into Jeremie's room and scolds, "You dummy. What did you do? Have a spazz attack or something?"

Naruto mocks him and says, "It was a prank, genius."

"Some prank.", says Sasuke, unamused. Odd and Ulrich were chasing Kiwi, Odd's dog, to catch him (since dogs or any type of pets weren't allowed into Kadic Academy) until they saw the inside of Jeremie's room. Odd lowly whistles and laughs while Ulrich groans. "Only you, Jeremie."

"I'm almost done, Ulrich."

"Need any assistance?"

"No."

"Einstein doesn't need help," says Odd. "What he needs is a backbone!"

Jeremie glares at his knucklehead friend and sighs as he gets done cleaning. Kiwi stops and goes t near Sakura, who pets him while she smiles at the cute dog.

"Kiwi, get away from her or else you catch her cooties."

Sakura stomps on his foot, making him scream in pain and hop up and down. Grabbing his foot, he says, "You brat!"

"I'm the brat. Says the person who still thinks that girls have cooties."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and leaves, brushing past Ulrich, who eyes the bad boy newbie. Sasuke glares back at him until he bumps into Yumi. Sasuke blushes and brushes past her. Yumi looks back at him trying to call him back, but she didn't know his name. She shrugs her shoulders until she was bumped into by Naruto, who was leaving. He scrambles to his feet and leaves without helping Yumi up.

 _That jerk face!_

Yumi gets up in her own power and messes with her friends and eyes Sakura, who was glaring at Yumi and she says goodbye to Jeremie before disappearing to her room.

"What was all the excitement?", asks Yumi.

"Blondie messed up my room.", says Jeremie.

"Only Einstein, right?", jokes Odd.

"You need some confidence, Jeremie.", says Ulrich.

"I **don't** need confidence. I need smarts."

"Why haven't you used them?", jokes Odd again.

"I will soon."

"Anyways," Yumi interrupts their little 'quarrel'. "I was thinking going over to my house for lunch. Care to join me?"

"I have to work on the Supercomputer.", says Jeremie.

"I have Pencak Silat practice with William.", says Ulrich. Yumi blushes at the name of her childhood friend and shakes her head to get her head out of the clouds.

"Your parents hate me, remember?", Odd says sarcastically. "And your brother's a pain."

"Hiroki is...okay. From time to time."

"Yeah.", jokes Odd. Yumi growls and says, "Fine. I thought that hanging out with my friends would do myself some good."

"Aw, come on, Yumi.", says Ulrich. "We're just busy."

Yumi rolls her eyes and leaves. Going to her home. Yumi stays at home. I mean, she **would** have a dorm here at the Academy, but she can't stand the girls here (except for Aelita, f course). Sissi is a pain while Sakura was a mini-Sissi clone with pink hair. She wondered if there would be a point to make friends with the new girl. It has been a few weeks since she and her annoying comrades had transferred here. But, still. Yumi was skeptical about them. They were a pain in Yumi's mind: Naruto's a dumb jerk; Sasuke was the bad boy who didn't about peoples' feelings; Sakura was Sasuke's sheep and Naruto's babysitter. Yumi wondered if Sasuke was starting to have a little crush on her. She shook her head at the thought.

 _Don't be ridiculous. Sasuke is a noob. A heartless noob. He doesn't care about no one but himself. William isn't better though. Nor Ulrich. *Sigh*….this is tough. boys are weird. I don't like **any** of them. But, they like me. Why me? What makes me likeable? I'm a tomboy. Tomboys aren't exactly the likeable type...Hmm. I wonder. No. Ulrich's my friend. Will is my friend. And Sasuke. He's new. He doesn't understand. And he's too young. For me, at least. Like Ulrich. *Sigh*….I hate my life._


	4. Welcome to Lyoko, Team Seven!

Yumi walks home all by herself, but she was later stopped by Sasuke. He blushes at her; she blushes at him.

 _What was Sasuke doing here? Does he know where he lived?_

Sasuke walks off, ignoring Yumi.

"Hey.", says Yumi, quietly.

Sasuke stops suddenly and turns to see the older girl, who was waving slowly a bit. He waves once and says, "Why are you talking to me?"

"I was being nice."

"Nice to know. Now, leave me alone."

Sasuke walks off again as Yumi rolls her eyes at the quirky newbie. "Why are you so mean to everyone? They've never done anything but to be nice to you, and yet, you push them away. It's pathetic and cruel. Stop it."

"You're not my mother. And I'm not going to let you be my mother. Shut up. Leave me alone."

Sasuke walks away then stops himself to say, "Yumi, is it?"

Yumi blushes and says, "Yeah."

"I'm not a bad guy, you know. I just want to be bothered."

Sasuke walks of again with a smirk on his face as he leaves Yumi in a daze and blushing. Yumi shakes her head and smiles as she goes into her house. Her little brother, Hiroki, was watching from the window and mocks his older sister. "Yumi has a new boyfriend. Ulrich not good enough for ya?"

Yumi bonks him on the top of his head and says, "Shut up, you brat! Sasuke is new, that's all. And he doesn't need brats like _you_ , so back off!"

Mister Ishiyama breaks up the sibling quarrel as he was getting ready for work. "How are you, Yumi? School fun enough yet?"

"Meh, a little."

"Dad, Yumi's got a new boyfriend!"

"Shut it, Hiroki!"

"Alright, you two,", says Mrs. Ishiyama as she was drying her hands, for she was washing the dishes. "Enough. Yumi's here for lunch, I'm guessing."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Let's give Yumi a humble welcoming. I have ramen cooking in the pot."

"Yes, Mom.", mumbles Hiroki as he was about to wash his hands with his sister. As Yumi and her family all ate happily, Hiroki was still talking about Sasuke. Irritated, Yumi excuses herself and decides to leave. Mrs. Ishiyama stops her daughter and tells her son to stop picking on Yumi. "Yumi's love life shouldn't be none of you concern, young man, okay? Yumi's pretty much capable of getting a boyfriend on her own."

Yumi sinks deeper and deeper into her chair as she was being forced into hearing her family talking about her love life. Sasuke and Ulrich. They pretty much know William. Yet, they don't trust him. Knowing about how he was kicked out about every school he was being transferred to. William wasn't a bad kid...he was...well. You already know. As Yumi was finished, she decided to go into her room and finish her homework with her music on. She was typing her essay for English when she received an Email from Jeremie. It was about the Supercomputer. She automatically assumed X.A.N.A. was up to no good as usual. Yumi sighs as she finishes up with her work and heads out the door.

"Where are you going?", asks Mrs. Ishiyama. Mister Ishiyama was already out the door, so Yumi assumed her mother was talking to her directly. "Back to school. Jeremie just Emailed me."

"Are you coming back?"

"Soon, yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye, Mother. Bye, brat."

Hiroki sticks her tongue out at his big sister and laughs at her. "Goodbye, Mrs. Stern. Or whatever that new kid's last name is."

Yumi rolls her eyes as she walks back to school, heading to the place where Jeremie goes to zap them to Lyoko. She didn't notice that she was being followed. Naruto was minding his own business as he was about to give Aelita some roses he bought (he asked Sasuke for money for them) and confess his crush but he noticed Yumi walking to an unfamiliar surrounding. What was she doing? Was she trespassing? He was going to tell Jim, for sure! As he was following her, he hears two people calling his name. Sasuke and Sakura. He shushes them and tells them that he was following Yumi.

"Why?", asks Sakura.

"She's going into No Man's Land, and I wanna find out where."

"Leave her alone, you idiot.", said Sasuke, growling.

"Why? Do you lie her or something?", jokes Naruto as he runs towards the tunnel. Sasuke blushes and runs after the knucklehead blondie. Sakura was the only one left behind. "Guys, wait for me..." Sakura runs after her friends, but nearly trips on her feet. As they reach their destination, the new kids were looking at this underground place in awe, but they were trying to be undetected. They saw the others with Yumi: Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita and William. What were they doing? Naruto eyes Aelita, looking at Jeremie as he said something about danger.

"The electronics in the Science lab were gong CRAZY.", says Jeremie.

"Sissi was nearly hit with one of the oxygen tanks.", said Ulrich.

"Funny as that was...it was _ugly_!", says Odd, laughing. Yumi hits Odd on the top of his head and says, "Will you ever _grow up_?"

"Nope. Not my alibi."

"Ugh."

"I heard that there were some mini-monster things crawling around the school.", says William "They looked like the ones in Lyoko."

"That's the problem.", says Jeremie. "Lyoko monsters coming out...but how...?"

"That's a case for Team Lyoko. Right, guys?", says Aelita, cheerfully.

"Right!", says the gang.

"Right!", says Naruto accidently. Sasuke slaps his forehead as he whispers, "Good job, idiot."

Sakura sighs as she says, "Oh, man..."

The Lyoko gang looked at the newbies as they were shocked.

"How the heck you came here?!", stammers Odd, looking dumbfounded.

"We followed your gothic friend.", says Sakura, timidly. "Sorry."

Yumi blushes and groans. "Darn it!"

"You're in private property and we're telling!", says Naruto.

"No one must know of this place!", says Jeremie.

"Why not?", asks Sakura as if she was interested.

"It's too risky."

"Let us know, Jeremie, or else.", says Naruto.

"We have to defeat this bad virus inside of this computer. If we don't all of Earth gets destroyed."

"Yeah, right.", says Sasuke.

"It's true.", says Ulrich. "You ever notice the weird stuff that happens around here?"

"I thought that the school was haunted.", says Naruto.

"Nope.", says William. "It's up to us to stop the Supercomputer."

"We want in."

"Not me.", says Sasuke. "I want nothing to do with...whatever this is."

"I want to help Jeremie.", says Sakura. "If that's okay with you."

She walks to the computer screen and says, "This looks easy. Easy decoding."

"You know what you're doing?", asks Jeremie.

"Jeremie. I'm the smartest _girl_ in my class. Trust me."

Jeremie smiles slightly as he nods at her. "Okay. But, it might be dangerous to transport you new kids yet. I have to figure out something with that."

"I can probably help.", says Sakura.

"Alright.", says Jeremie. "I guess that we'll have to switch up the line-up. There are five pods."

"I'll sit this one out.", says Odd, happily.

"I'll help Jeremie.", says Sakura.

"Me too.", says William.

"So, it's Yumi, Ulrich, Naruto, Sasuke and Aelita. Alright. Everyone, get into position."

Yumi shows the boys where the pods are. Yumi takes the middle pod while Sasuke and Ulrich were next to her. Naruto gets in next to Aelita. As they were getting deported into Lyoko, Jeremie was thinking that this was a bad idea. They were new kids. He shouldn't trust them. But, yet. He knew. He had no choice. What can possibly go wrong anyway?


	5. The End of a New Beginning

Jeremie successfully uploads Naruto and Sasuke into Lyoko. With the help of Sakura, of course. She **knew** what she was doing. She **was** the smartest **female** in her school (Shikamaru being the smartest male). Sakura was incredibly smart, and Jeremie was admiring every second of it. He knew that she was smart, but he was still in love with Aelita, even if Naruto was getting in the way of them ever being together to Jeremie's pleasure. It was Yumi, Ulrich, William, Naruto and Sasuke being transported. Naruto and Sasuke look around Lyoko, making Sasuke whistle lowly. As they gazed around, they were into a forest-like place.

"What a world, right?", asks Sasuke to Naruto. Naruto smirks and says back, "I know, right? Cool. When are we going to beat up some bad guys?"

Yumi smiles as she says, "Welcome to the forest part of Lyoko, you two. Now, watch your backs. There are monsters here."

Naruto laughs at Yumi's words. "Haha! Monsters. We're not scared. Right, Sasuke?"

"Speak for yourself, scaredy cat."

Naruto glares at him. Yumi gets in the middle of them and says, "Stop it, you morons. Let's move out."

Sasuke was too busy checking Yumi out in her black and yellow Japanese outfit with her face powered and with makeup on her face. Carrying a fan in her hand. God, she was beautiful. Ulrich was dressed in a black ninja-suit with a yellow bandana and two mini-swords on the sides of his hips. Glaring at Sasuke. he glares back while he stares at William, who was dressed in an all-white one-piece suit while wielding a Zweihänder sword. Sasuke felt so ordinary, dressed into a light-blue shirt with a zipper and dark-navy pants with a sword on his back (like the Shippuden Sasuke). Naruto, on the other hand, was dressed in a orange hoodie and baggy black sweatpants. Looking at how pretty Aelita was, dressed in all-pink. Smiling at her friends as she beckons Naruto to follow her. Just then, this oversized spider was behind Naruto. Turning around, Naruto says, "Cool!" as he was about to touch it, but Aelita hits it on the bullseye on the top of its head with a pink blast coming from her hand. Turning to Naruto, she says, "Listen to Yumi when she says watch out, please, Naruto?"

Naruto nods slightly, wishing that another monster would come up, so he can repay Aelita. Luckily, another spider came behind him again, but he didn't know what the heck to do! He goes through his pockets, hoping that he had something useful. Luckily, Naruto had a mini-blaster that he strapped up on his wrist. He blasts the spider on the bullseye and cheers as it explodes.

"So. Freaking. COOL!"

Sasuke shakes his head as William cheers Naruto on. "Way to go, man!"

"Thanks, man!"

William smiles at the blonde as he high-fives him.

"Good job, Naruto!", says Sakura. Naruto was looking back and forth, started. "Sakura, where are you?"

"I'm with Jeremie and the others. I'm talking through this microphone thingy."

"Cool. You're so smart, Sakura."

"Thanks; good luck on your mission. We can see you guys on Jeremie's computer, but you guys are like, dots."

"Let's move it, people.", says Sasuke as he leaves, struggling to find what they are looking for. Aelita closes her eyes as she was searching for the portal to deactivate the Supercomputer. She pointed in front of them. "The portal is in front of us. Straight ahead. Let's go. Quickly."

"Right.", they all say as they ran off, but another monster was approaching them from behind. Odd grabs the microphone, saying, "Look out, yo! Monsters coming from six o'clock!"

Sasuke looks behind him, wielding his sword and aiming at the bullseye at the tarantula's head. As it explodes, Sasuke smirks and gazes at Yumi, who was secretly impressed with the young boy. William nods his head in approval and says, "Let's get Aelita to the portal." As he turns around, he sees that she was gone. Aelita must have gone to the portal on her own. "Wow. Aelita is quick on her feet. Let's go, guys...wait. We're missing someone." As they look around, Sasuke groans.

"Naruto, you idiot. Why do you have to run off like this?"

Yumi puts a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, which he shrugged off. Irritated, she says, "You know what, Sasuke? You can be a-"

"Bees!", screams Ulrich as he gets his sword ready.

* * *

Naruto was tired from walking a long distance. He whines, "Aelita. Can we take a break?"

"Good guys don't take breaks, Naruto."

Naruto screams then growls. Sakura. "I know that, Sakura! Don't rub it in!"

Sakura and Odd were laughing at Naruto's misfortune as Aelita was giggling as well. Naruto felt bad for himself, but Aelita rubs on his back. "Thanks for your help, Naruto. And Sasuke's as well. You guys must be real good friends."

"Please. Sasuke's a jerk. He cares about nothing but himself."

"Maybe he has something on his mind that he wants to talk about, but can't."

"No way. Aelita, Sasuke-"

" _Sasuke_ is just like everyone else. He has feelings like us. He understands pain like us. He's human like us."

Just then, they hear an explosion from afar.

"Sasuke.", says Naruto. "He's always trying to show off."

"Like how you're doing right now?", says Aelita. Naruto looks at Aelita, knowing that she's right. Sasuke is human like them, and he understands like them. Maybe he should cut Sasuke a break for once and take a step into Sasuke's shoes and understand what was going on with him. Naruto sighs as Aelita was urging him to come along with her to get to the portal. As they were inches closer, Naruto thought it was the right time to tell her.

"A..A-Aelita?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Um...Ummm…umm..."

Aelita giggles. "Say it, Naruto. It's okay."

Naruto was getting hesitant...

* * *

Sasuke was having too much fun taking the monsters with his swords. In his mind, he was imagining he was doing this to someone else. Someone he has hated for years. What this person has done to Sasuke was unacceptable, be Sasuke couldn't help himself but to feel this way. He hated that everyone was trying to pick at his brain. It was irking him, but he knew that everyone was trying to help him. Yumi looks at Sasuke with admiration. He was skilled. He might know some type fighting skills at his old school. Naruto, too. Sakura, she must know, right? Ulrich made a clone of himself, making the bee distracted. As the bee was circling the two clones, William strikes with his oversized sword. Yumi cheers as Sasuke glares at the boys, feeling small inside, but he didn't want to show his feelings. Sasuke walks off away from them, saying, "Show-offs." Ulrich gets in front of him and bumps his chest at him. "Watch yourself, Uchiha."

"What are you gonna do?"

Yumi gets into the middle of them. "Knock it off, you two."

"Uh, guys...? We have an infestation.", says William as multiple bugs were after them. They fought the bugs together, but there were too many of them. Yumi decides to ask Sasuke the question. "Sasuke. You said you're not a bad guy. Why do you ask so distant from people?"

"That's of no one's business."

"It should be. We're your friends."

"You actually think you and me are friends?"

"I do; that is, if you want."

"Yumi. Fine...I'm distant because...my life...it's a drag."

"Why...?"

"My family's dead."

* * *

Naruto was trying so hard to tell her.

"Aelita...I like you."

"Naruto..."

* * *

Back in the factory, Jeremie was nearly freaking out on the inside.

 _What? Did he actually say that?! Why did he say that? Aelita...she was supposed to be mine._

"Hah! Einstein. How does it feel? Having a newbie like spiky blonde here ask out Aelita?"

"Shut up, Odd! He didn't ask her out!"

"Not yet, though."

"Shut. Up."

"Leave him alone, Odd.", speaks up Sakura, then regretting that she had. Not that she wanted to be mean. She was starting to like Jeremie and didn't want Odd to find out. Knowing him, he would go out of the way to make her life a living nightmare. Hers and his. "Jeremie doesn't need you pestering him all of the time. I'm sure that you have a girl in Kadic that you like, but don't want us to find out about." Odd blushed. He was thinking about Samantha Knight, his long love. She goes to a boarding school that's near Kadic. She has fair skin and long hair. Though she was from a poor family background, she had once tried to steal a school laptop from the school, but Odd took the blame for her. That was how much he was in love with her. But, she had to keep her distance away from, since he was often disappearing from her, and not telling her the truth on his disappearances. He didn't want her to know about Lyoko. Sakura raised an eyebrow at Odd, who was still blushing. "Am I right?" Odd gulps and says later, "Shut up." Sakura smiles, knowing that she was right.

* * *

"How? Your family, I mean."

Sasuke didn't want to answer any more questions. "None of your-"

"Sasuke."

He sighs. "They were killed. By someone. That I don't want to talk about."

At that, Yumi closed her mouth. She didn't want to piss off Sasuke anymore than he was.

"Sorry."

"Me too."

As they were done taking the bugs down, Sasuke was exhausted. "Any more questions, Ishiyama?"

"N...no."

* * *

Naruto hugs Aelita as he kisses her on the cheek. "Good luck, Aelita."

"Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Aelita goes into the pod and taps on some buttons as she goes into the Supercomputer and shuts it down...


	6. A Return to the Past

A while after Aelita was inside of the portal, Jeremie was about to do a return to the past. Sakura was cheering with Odd, then she looks at what Jeremie was doing.

"What happens now, Jeremie?"

"I'm about to do a return to the past."

"Return to the past? Like, in time travel?"

"Kinda. It's like going back into this morning."

"Does that mean we won't remember anything that has happened?"

Odd was looking at them with a sadden look into his eyes. He knew that Jeremie would had to tell her the truth.

"My friends and I would remember," says Jeremie. "But, I have doubts about you and your friends."

Sakura hangs her head sadly when Odd puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You've done a good job, Pinky.", jokes Odd. "We need another Einstein in our group."

Sakura smiles at Odd. "Thanks, blondie."

They laugh. As Jeremie was about to press the button, she stops him as she kisses him on the cheek and wraps her arms around his neck. Odd, on the other hand was as shocked as Jeremie was. Jeremie smiles as Sakura was snugged into his neck then pushes the button...

* * *

It was the morning all over again. Odd and Ulrich meet with Jeremie into his room. They were silent for a bit then saw Sakura walking into their hallway. Looking at Sakura, Jeremie jumps in front of her and says nervously, "H-hi, Sakura."

"Oh. Hi, Jeremie."

"How are you? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...are _you_ okay?"

"Yes, I-I'm okay."

Sakura puts a hand on his forehead. "Are you sure? You seem sick. Maybe you should go to the nurse." Jeremie breathes and asks her, "Do you remember anything about Lyoko?"

"Lyoko? What's that?"

The three boys look at each other. Odd manages to speak up at last. "Oh, Lyoko is just a video game that me, Ulrich and Jeremie are talking about. Right, guys?"

"Yeah.", says Ulrich.

"Yes.", says Jeremie, sadly. Sakura has forgotten about Lyoko. But, he lightens up as Naruto and Sasuke might have forgotten as well. Darn it...

As Sakura leaves, Jeremie was feeling a bit bummed out, but stops Sakura in her tracks. "Sakura, wait! What are you doing at lunch?"

"Nothing much. Study, I guess. Why?"

"Want to eat lunch together?"

Odd and Ulrich look at each other. Was Jeremie talking to a _girl_?

"S-sure...", she says as she moves a piece of pink hair and tucks it behind her ear, smiling at Jeremie. "Great!"

Yumi comes and looks at the scene. "Am I missing something?"

Odd and Ulrich grabs Yumi by both arms. "C'mon, Yumster.", says Odd. "Jeremie's about to get himself a _girlfriend_!"

Ulrich rolls his eyes at him and says, "C'mon, Yumi."

As the trio left, Sakura and Jeremie look at each other and blush, smiling at each other. Just then, Naruto and Sasuke were chasing each other, nearly knocking them down.

"Watch it, Naruto!", screams Sakura.

"Sorry!", says Naruto. "Hey there, genius."

Jeremie growls then later calms down, smiling at Naruto. "Hey, blondie."

Naruto looks at Jeremie, stunned and laughs. "You're alright, man."

Naruto leaves as Sasuke was looking at both Jeremie and Sakura, who was blushing at Sasuke. Sasuke rolls his eyes and leaves, stopping to say, "You guys are a thing now?"

They both blush. Sasuke leaves, smirking to himself. Naruto bumps into Aelita, who smiles at him. Helping her up, Naruto apologizes to her.

"It's alright. Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna hang out?"

Naruto blushes and says nervously, "Y-y-y-yes! P-p-p-please?"

Aelita smiles as they walk side to side...

 **The End!**


End file.
